


The maze runner ( karlnappity)

by theunderscoreissilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunderscoreissilent/pseuds/theunderscoreissilent
Summary: Love can blister in a cruel worldOnshot
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 6





	The maze runner ( karlnappity)

After years of running Karl and sapnap decided to leave the maze when no one knew. They were runners they wanted to bring q with them but he wasn't a runner. 

When they reached the room they went in and searched the halls and found the room and watched the tape. They wanted to go back but the door to the maze was locked. They left and when they saw the sun was scolding. What they assumed to be sand but thousands of miles worth Hot they managed to make it to a town? 

No town these things tried to eat them or hurt them but they eventually got separated in a maze underground. Karl hid in a room from the things chasing him unable to find sapnap. He hid in a hold behind a table just big enough to lie down. He heard the footsteps and froze. 

Until they stopped he heard ruffleing and then he screamed when he felt a hand grab his leg and pull him out he fought with the human infected thingy. Until it fell to the floor when he proceeded to graph a brick? And smash its head. He quickly got up hearing the yells of it calling backup and ran. 

After a while he ran into Sanpap and they fell and looked at each other Karl had tears flowing down his face mixed with blood and he grabbed sanpap kissing him. Sapnap kissed back until they heard the screams of those monsters. Sapnap hurried to his feet, yanking Karl up with him, grabbing his bag and running. 

After a while they made it out. They ran into a boy named George who took them to a party. A lot of stuff happened and now they were back. 

After countless friends lost and sacrificed they were there sanpap playing on the bed as Karl held his hand. Sapnap had gotten infected but a boy tommy's blood was the cure so they were using it to heal sapnap and the others who got infected.

Tommy had to eat and drink a lot of stuff to make a lot of blood through after niki had found the cure.

Which was tommy. Tommy had lost tubbo. Before they found out he was the cure. He could have saved him and others. Tubbo had stabbed himself while attacking tommy. 

Karl found himself in the berg as it flew past fields of sand and dead bodies of those monsters. 

They were going back to the mazes, because Karl had begged they checked. Just in case Dream had told him he was crazy, like he was the one who got infected and tried to kill tommy. WHO WAS THE CURE 

Karl was dressing in clean clothes with his sweater. It use to be bright colors now it was dull after all the times they got it dirty and running.. from who.. no one knows 

Karl was sweating and praying, praying for anything. He wished and was nearly in tears after he found out they were gonna check the mazes for "survivors" 

After 10 mazes he found himself giving up hope. Finding it troublesome that EVERY maze was empty or had no survivors, just corpses of what was .. 

Karl had left behind a lot of friends both girls and boys, minx, chris, jimmy, chandler, quackity, antfrost, connor, hbomb, purpled and others 

He felt guilty after a while he had left the maze dreading and wishing he never left but they did. And he hated himself for it. He wondered how q acted after they didn't return from the maze that day. Was angry, sad, worried, frightened, or just nothing. I suppose he probably felt nothing since we left without saying anything or leaving anything. They probably thought we were dead after a few weeks. It has been a couple of years. 

Did he move on...

There he was flying over the last maze. And his heart stopped to see people. In the maze running out into the field holding spears. Afraid probably he would be to seeing something like this. 

When they landed ponk and awesomedude got out there weapons fearing the runners might attack. They had actually never seen maze runners in the maze.. expect dead ones. 

Karl stood behind the others who had come in the berg. Scanning he recognized a few of the runners holding spears. He saw a girl hidding a boy being her back minx.. purpled 

He felt tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. He kept searching for him. He needed to see him, he saw other runners and people show up but he didn't care he needed him.

There he was making his way through the crowd pushing people aside to see what was going on. He looked older.. more sadder, his smile had faded. He had a scar on his face down his left side he looked more deader. What had happened to make him lose his smile. Oh 

He was staring and he had caught on quackity locked eyes with him. He was staring back but he didn't seem to recognize him due to the fact he had a scarf around his curls and face covering everything but his eyes. 

Ponk and awesomedude were trying to talk to them but they kept pushing questions to them like if wicked sent them. They had managed to survive only on themself. Even if they starved 

"no, wicked did not send us we came to help you guys" sam replied "liar" replied chris from what he could tell

He was hiding a girl behind his back Karl knew who it was though. When he was in the maze he saw them flirt, they were in love. Oh .. she was holding a baby he looked young

Ponk spoke up " we went lying we are here to help you guys. Trust us wicked didn't se-" "THEN WHY DOES YOU THINGY SAY WICKED ON THE SIDE, huh or do you think we're stupid" Karl looked over and saw it.. "oh" he covered his mouth, turning around he heard several gasps from the runners. He felt eyes on his back, he turned just a bit to make eye contact with quackity. He saw his eyes had widened

But Sam got in the way hiding him. From her view. "We stole it and destroyed wicked. You guys were apart of an experiment" quackitys eyes went back to focused on sam

"They left you guys to fend for yourself when they found out the cure had been found and they didn't need you anymore so they left you" Sam replied monotoned as ever Karl hated that but it was the truth. 

"How do you know about us.. I thought we would die here, grow up here" he shrugged looking at Chris and the baby before turning back to Karl and them, Karl wanted to leave.. he didn't recognize anyone here anymore. He had thought they would want to leave.. but they want to stay.. surprising since all they talked about was revenge on who put them here and going home to the families they had yet to remember. 

Karl stood up taller tired of this arguing he started to undo his scarf around his head. Sam moved so they could see. He took it off and heard gasps again as his curly hair flew in the wind, his skin pale as ever. He looked up from the ground to see tears. 

He stepped back shocked at that. Quackity had tears flowing from his eyes as he dropped his spear. Stuttering trying to form a sentence. He looked around to see everyone had tears in their eyes and we're just shocked. "Y you you ...you can't " was all Chris could form. Karl started to get tears in his eyes. "We searched for weeks for you guys .. an- and.." was all quackity could get out before he was falling to the ground as Karl hugged him tears now flowing .. Karl had gotten faster 

Quackity hugged him back a little shocked. He pulled away from him to grab karls face, turning his face to see if he was injured, just to see little scars here and there. 

"I thought you were dead. We looked and looked for you guys, you didn't even leave a note. You left us you left me in this fucking maze and didn't return until now!!!" Quackity had tears flowing so did Karl and he sobbed in quackity's arms. Minx made her way to Karl hugging his back to see if it was real. Everyone else was staring before rushing to hug karl. 

Purpled stood on the side. Not knowing what to do except hug himself. 'Karls back, but he left he made us sad he made us angry and miserable, he's supposed to be dead no on survivors this long without he-' he was pulled out of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see . A fucking monster he screamed at sam and everyone looked and sam hugged him he just stood there shocked and frightened by sam's mask not realizing it was a mask. 

Sam was comforting him and he hugged back. Karl was still crying when everyone was loaded on the berg. Chris and chandler kept teasing him as he hugged quackity, practically choking him but didn't let go. 

Once they arrived they were greeted and washed .. because they stinked. The baby was treated and given shots just like everyone one else. 

Many things happened and Karl held purpled as he got his shot. He was squirming and yelling/ kicking at the doctor's who looked like monsters. Sam ended up convincing the doctor's if he could give him the shots instead. It worked 

They were standing outside the door with quackity as he opened it . They walked past beds of infected people getting treated to him. 

Sapnap layed on the bed. With a breathing mask on his face. 

Quackity was staring as Karl went to sapnap and kissed his head to try and wake up sapnap. Karl moved to the side as sapnap opened his eyes to see quackity. His eyes widened so fast they would have bulged out of his head. 

He sat up yanking his ivs off his and trapped quackity kissing him without hesitation. 

Quackity kissed back and Karl smiled and they pulled apart. They grabbed Karl and just hugged. 

Once everyone gets done and people meet other people they all meet "the cure" Tommy . They talked and talked then they went out to the rock where chandler put jimmy's name. They proceeded to put others' names antfrost, connor, hbomb. They had all died when those things got in as wicked last attempt to kill them before leaving only killing a few. 

Karl had his head resting against sapnap and quackity held his waist as they say in the sleeping room of others trying to find comfort in the tiny hospital bed. Karl kept ruffling quackitys hair moving it so he saw his face. He leaned into their touch as he drifted off to sleep. 

He was finally free


End file.
